


A Dollar For Truth

by lost_in_a_nebula



Series: Child of the Avengers [2]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_nebula/pseuds/lost_in_a_nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey's been studying hard for her degree and three years have passed quickly. But her father's have made an announcement that no one expected.</p><p>[sequel to 'Her Dad's Eyes' - read that first]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Her Dad's Eyes (the prequel), please read it first :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/501213

Lacey had fallen in love with England. The people, the scenery, even the weather. The past two and a half years had been the most exciting adventure she’s ever experienced.

It hadn’t taken long to convince Tony it was a good idea; he gave her a few of his ‘rules’ and he was on board. He provided her with a prototype Stark tablet, with JARVIS and a high specification camera so they could web chat as much as Tony required. He gave her a sum of money and forged the papers to prove it was a loan, if anyone asked while she was away.

After her first year she had to find her own accommodation – she bought a small house with friends Jason Turner and Katy Reed. Tony had demanded their names and looked at their history, their parents history, their grand-parents history and then been satisfied that they weren’t trained assassins sent from a secret company trying to destroy the Avengers again. They were safe.

She’s been top in her class for the past 2 of her 3 years and she was about to graduate. She hadn’t had her final exams but she’d been offered jobs in 3 major British companies, each of which she’d rejected in pursuit of a job in Stark Industries and the promised Avengers gig upon her return.

“So when are your final exams?” Tony asked.

“4 weeks. I’ve got a quiz tomorrow.”

“Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“I did all my studying Dad, ask me anything about business – I’m there.”

“You’re far too much like me for your own good.”

“Probably – I prefer to call is genius that will be running your company one day so I’d stop criticising yourself.”

“I wasn’t criticising myself. I think you’ll find I was criticising you and your choice to spend so much time with me.”

“But you’re my favourite Daddy!”

“I’m your only Daddy.”

“That’s the point. How you finished the Mark III Shadow suit yet? I’ve got enough charge in the hologram projector to trial it.”

“There was a slightly problem.”

“What?”

“We didn’t quite get the material proportions right – the whole thing ignited and burnt up.”

“How did you do that? The proportions are the only thing we know for certain we were going to keep the same.”

“I was experimenting with new combinations to improve the density and strength and I’m  _bored_  okay? I have no new projects.”

“No new ideas?”

“ _Nothing_.”

“Why don’t you come out for a visit? You said you were inspired by the tech department here.”

“Your Mom said I'm not allowed out till you’ve had your last exams. We’re all coming over for your graduation anyway.”

“Won’t that raise some queries?”

“We’re all going to sit in different places, and Thor’s going to remain quiet, he promised.”

“You and Papa are going to sit away from each other?”

“Me, Papa and your Mom will sit together but the others are going to pan out.”

“How long have you been planning this?”

“We had to present a full game plan before Fury granted us the day off.”

“Present?”

“We even made a slide-show. It had lots of pictures and a pie-chart for added effect.”

“What did the pie chart measure?”

“How sad we’d be if we couldn’t see you graduate. We demonstrated pouty-sad-faces just to prove a point.”

“You take patronising, then add a bucket load of sarcasm and mix it with your usual sass, and you presented it to _Fury_?!”

“He said yes surprisingly quickly. We didn’t get to play him the song.”

“The song?! How has he not strangled you yet?”

“I’m not quite sure. Probably something to do with my Super Soldier boyfriend. Or the Norse God that was campaigning with me.”

“Fury’s not scared of Thor.”

“Fury’s a little bit scared of you.”

“He’s so not.”

“He thinks you and your business degree are going to take over the Avengers. That and the magic shadows – he’ll give you everything you want.”

“I’ll ask him for a week off then.”

“You’ve got to do your exams first. If Pop catches me again he will actually punish me and stop me from coming in here. And you know what I’m like – I get workshop withdrawal, it’s painfully horrible.”

“Hang up then. I’ll just talk to Peter later.”

“He won’t help you revise.”

“Actually I was teaching him, he’ll have a business degree at this rate too, let alone the economics.”

“He’s been bored for the past 3 years – I’m sure he’s learnt more about physics than is normal for a 24 year old man.”

“It doesn’t feel like 3 years; it’s gone too fast.”

“You say ‘too fast’…”

“Dad, regarding the graduation; don’t make it a Stark fest.”

“A Stark fest? When did we start using that phrase?”

“It’s a day that’s not going to be about you – no press, no new Stark toys and no Iron Man.”

“My dear god, you sound like your mother.”

“I’m serious Dad – it’s not just my graduation, it’s my whole class.”

“Hey, funny that, I’ve been to college! I know all this, thank you Pepper.”

“Not even an Avengers threat – if there is a chance that we’ll be attacked or bombed; just don’t come.”

“I’m coming regardless.”

“If you get on that stage I will disown you.”

“And I love you too.”

“Tony? What’re you doing?” Steve asked. Lacey watched Tony’s eyes flick up to look at him as he minimised the chat and worked on something else.

“Working, sunshine. I have a deadline to meet and a Stark phone to mass produce.”

“I thought I heard Lacey? Are you on webcam?”

“Do you see our daughter’s face?” Tony asked, gesturing to the holograms surrounding him.

“Return to full screen JARVIS.” Steve chuckled and Lacey popped up again.

“Hey Pop.”

“Do you ever study?”

“Honestly; not really. But why do work you don’t have to?”

“Did he tell you to say that?” Steve smirked, wrapping his arms round Tony from behind.

“I don’t need to quote Dad – I can reword his sentence and sound more intellectual.”

“I think you’ll find I'm a very intellectual man.” Tony argued.

“And where will I find this man?” Lacey smiled.

“I can’t even ground you anymore. Such a pity.”

“Either way, I only came up here to tell you we’re out of milk – I’m just going to run out and get some.” Steve kissed Tony’s jaw and waved to Lacey.

“Bye Pop!” Lacey called. “You two are adorable.”

“I’m glad you think so. Actually-”

“Lace, will you run key terminology with me?” Jason walked in.

“N’aaww, English accents are so cute.” Tony cooed.

“I’m going Dad. Email me whatever you were going to say. Love you.”

“Love you too, Lace.” And Tony was gone.

“Sorry, was I interrupting?” Jason asked.

“No, we were almost done. Jase, it’s just a recap test – you know it all inside out. Why are you stressing out?”

“You know I get nervous.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Please?”

“Okay. Where’s Katy?”

“She’s at a party.”

“Oh, is it another one of those theatre parties again?”

“Yeah. She asked if we wanted to go but we’ve got finals and normal business students are studying.”

“I’ve not seen my Dad in 4 months, I think I’m allowed a night off.”

“Yeah, one night not all of them.” Jason teased. “And you’re still painfully more intelligent than me.”

“I’m not that much cleverer than you. And you put so much work in, you deserve it.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No. It’s only 6.”

“Are you cooking?”

“I probably should. We’ve been eating Tesco’s own pizza for 3 days. I’ll make some pasta.”

“Now?”

“Someone hungry?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll make it now if we can watch Pride and Prejudice.”

“Again?”

“Then Transformers.”

“Evening sorted. Would you like me to grate some cheese for the sauce?”

“Yes please. Do you want to run that terminology now?”

“Nah, it’s cool. I just wanted to get you to cook me things.”

“You used me?!” Lacey cried melodramatically.

“You’ve gotten really good at cooking! I will manipulate your talent.”

“So will everyone at home. Who needs a business degree? I’ll just be a personal chef.”

“As long as you can still make me pasta.”

“I’ll just mail it over here.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m not gone yet.”

“What’s it, 2 months till the contract on this place ends?”

“Yeah. That’s when I pack up and fly home.”

“I can’t imagine moving away for 3 years. I couldn’t do it.”

“It’s different circumstances. Being home schooled meant I couldn’t wait to get away.”

“No degree, no job. Didn’t expect to get in here.”

“We’ve had this discussion before; you’re the first in your family to go to Uni,”

“And your Dad only just let you come. Your Mom and Dad sound cool, even if they’re not together.”

“My family’s complicated.” If Lacey had her way, Jason would never know about her link to the Avengers.

“My family are mental.”

“I love your family!”

“You only met them once at my birthday last year.”

“I was going to invite them to  _my_  birthday.”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“Maybe I’m not.” Lacey teased.

“I thought you were going for a weekend in London anyway?”

“Yes, I am. But that’s a month away.” She didn’t tell him she was meeting Peter.

“After our exams.” Jason sighed. “How long will that food be?”

“Give me half an hour.” Lacey laughed.

“Should have pulled you out of your room sooner.”

“I think my Dad was going to tell me something important. I probably shouldn’t have hung up on him.”

“He’ll call you back later if it was really important.”

“I’m not sure he will. He’s busy working.”

“Aah, the busy life of a freelance journalist.”

“He works hard and he’s good at his job.” Lacey smiled proudly – glad he’d remembered her lie, but sick of how many of them she’d had to tell. “It’s been nice to get away from it all though, these 3 years have been so  _quiet_.”

“Quiet? They’ve been full of new people and parties and studying.”

“Makes you wonder what goes on back home.”

“C’mon, Pride and Prejudice – let’s go.”

.

Tony tried calling Lacey back again later – she had to have finished studying with Jason by now.

Lacey was woken. She manipulate the shadows to lift the tablet and hold it above her, pressing the ‘answer’ button.

“You ready to talk now?” Tony asked.

“It’s 3am, Dad. You’ve never really got used to the whole time difference thing, did you?” She yawned.

“Oh. Sorry. So you can’t talk?”

“Dad,”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Go back to sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night Dad,”

“Night Lace.”

.

Tony never got round to telling Lacey his news. With less time than they realised, Lacey and Jason had their heads down, heavy in revision. They stayed in revising together all day and then cooking dinner and watched DVDs or went to parties in the evening, interspersed with work, meeting up with family who were in town and allowing for panic breakdowns.

Jason had gone to visit his brother when Lacey was on webcam with Peter.

“You sure he’s just a friend?”

“After 3 years, he’d have done something if he liked me. So he clearly doesn’t. Stop getting jealous, you do not know how excited I am for our weekend next month. All the exam stress out the way, just waiting for the results and the graduation.”

“You’ll get 1st class honours.”

“It’s what I’m hoping for.”

“You’ll get it. I’ve not heard anything from you for a week because you’ve been studying.”

“I know the syllabus off by heart now so you’ll be more hearing from me.” Lacey smirked. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.

“I’ve not heard anything from Dad and Pop, are they alright? They weren’t hurt were they?”

“No! No, of course not. Tony’s been busy and Steve’s been working with Pepper on PR. I can tell them to call you if you like.”

“It’s fine – I’ll talk to them later. I’m running a practise exam with Jason this afternoon then we’re watching Snow White later so he’ll fall asleep and I can send a long email to Dad on the tablet.”

“How long till your final exams?”

“Just a week.”

“You nervous?”

“Nah. Just want to get home now. England’s great, I love it, but I miss the Avengers.”

“You miss the what?” Jason interrupted.

“Oh, nothing. I thought you were with your brother?”

“Yeah, he’s in the living room, thought he could eat with us? We might need to amend the DVD choice.”

“Yeah sure, let me just finish up here.” Lacey held up the tablet, hiding Peter’s video. Jason nodded and left. “Sorry, he doesn’t know how much time I spend in here.”

“Does he know about us?”

“No. I’ve not said a word about anything, I swear.”

“I don’t care about the secrecy stuff. He seems pretty important to you; you should tell him the important things.”

“And find out I’ve been lying to him for 3 years? No. Not now. It’s not long. Exams, birthday weekend, graduation and home again. That’s the plan. Then maybe a vacation back here. I can show you all the great little café’s we found, they’re adorable.”

“You have a thing for café’s.”

“Only since I got to this country. They have loads of great cakes. You will be getting the best of birthday cakes when we get home.”

“There'll be cakes everywhere."

"Lacey Potts, chef extraordinaire! I think you've become a bit obsessed with cooking."

"With that in mind - I have two hungry mouths to feed. Au revoir!" Lacey smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." And he was gone.

“So what do you two want to eat?” Lacey called, wondering into the living room to interrupt the chatting brothers.

“We ordered pizza.” Jason answered.

“Great, I thought you might make me cook. Hey Michael.” Lacey sat down next to Jason’s brother as Jason stood up to get drinks and wait for the delivery man.

“Hey Lace, how’re you doing?”

“I’m great. How’s Ireland?”

“It’s fantastic, it really is. I thought I’d take time adjusting to working out there but everyone’s very welcoming and my boss is really nice and I met this girl, her name’s Julie, she’s lovely.” Michael babbled.

“That’s so sweet.”

“You’ll probably meet her soon enough, if things last she might come over for New Year with me and the family.”

“I’ll probably be back in the US by then. But I’m sure I’ll meet her some other time, I’ll definitely stay in touch with Jase.”

“Of course you will. You two are so close; you can’t break something like that.”

“No, I’m going to miss you when I leave, aren’t I Jase?” Lacey asked him as he handed her a glass of water, like she always had with dinner.

“I’ll make sure you do.” He smirked.

“Do you know what you’re going to do when you get back?” Michael asked.

“I’m running a part of my Dad’s company. It’s not very big, but that’s my project.” Lacey lied.

“Think you could squeeze in a job for Jase?” Michael teased.

“I’ll get a job. They all want to know what my results are before they offer me anything anyway.” Jason sighed. The doorbell rang and Jason went to go get the pizza.

“Help him. Seriously.” Michael whispered.

“I can’t get a job for him.”

“You could try – give him some contacts.”

“I don’t have any!”

“But you will!”

“But I don’t now!”

“That’s not very useful.”

“You have contacts – get him a job in advertising; promoting a business is all down to the advertising.”

“Just because I print adverts does not mean I have contacts.”

“You have more than I do.”

“What more do you have?” Jason asked, returning from paying the pizza delivery guy.

“I have more friends on facebook.” Lacey lied, winking at Michael.

They sat round the coffee table in the living room eating the pizza and catching up. Lacey had met Michael a lot over her time with Jason, less so recently with his relocation to Ireland but he was close with Jason and wanted the best for him, and he knew the opportunities Lacey had been offered.

“Can I just put the news on? There’s supposed to be a report on advertising companies going bust and I need to keep track. And I just got a text from Julie telling me I should watch.” Michael asked.

“Sure thing.” Lacey grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, turning to the BBC News 24 channel, standing to go get her tablet so she could email her Dad.

“Can we put another episode of Doctor Who in afterwards?” Jason asked.

“Why are you watching Doctor Who?” Michael asked.

“We started back from Christopher Eccleston; we’re almost at the end of series 3 now.” Jason smiled.

“We need to rent series 4, or we’re not going to have anything to watch next week.” Lacey reminded him.

“I’ll do it on my way back from my lecture tomorrow.” Jason shrugged.

“Shush, it’s starting.” Michael silenced them as the report began.

“American Superheroes Iron Man and Captain America, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers respectively have both been part of the Avengers team for nearing 30 years, but today they have announced that they’ve been in a relationship for the best part of 25 years.” Lacey stopped walking, turning back to face the TV; this couldn’t be happening. “21 years ago, Stark and his Personal Assistant Pepper Potts had a child, Lacey Potts, who is currently studying at Cambridge University, in this country.” Jason turned to look at Lacey, asking her to confirm that it was her they were talking about. She was speechless. “Stark is ex-CEO of company Stark Industries, created by his father, Howard Stark. Stark also added that he and Rogers were now engaged, and intending to marry sometime in the next 2 years. We’re yet to hear word on Potts opinion on this matter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey was clearly stressed. Very much so.

“I’m really happy for you guys, I swear! It’s just not the best timing.” She sighed into her phone, pulling the curtains closed to shut out the drawing night.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“The British press are very interested, let’s just say that; the whole thing’s all over the news - _my face_ is all over the news. And I’d rather of heard about the engagement from you, Dad.”

“I’m sorry. I am, I swear. I’m really sorry about that; the whole thing flared a lot quicker than we thought. We thought we’d have time to call you. And we were going to wait till we could tell you in person but I forgot to actually send that memo.”

Lacey’s door burst open and Jason stood in the frame.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He was hurt.

“There was a secrecy thing, I really couldn’t Jase.” Lacey forgot her Dad for a moment.

“I can see you being a Stark now. I’m so stupid, I should’ve seen it; we _studied_ the guy! You have his PA’s surname, I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot.”

“Is there anything else you’re not telling me? While we’re sharing.”

“I’m dating Spider-Man.”

“You’re dating-?”

“Shush!” Lacey quietened his loud exclamation, not needing to deal with him as well as everything else.. “But that’s still a secret. So you can’t tell anyone.”

“So we’re not-”

“What? You thought we were?”

“Yeah, I thought we had a thing.”

“I wouldn’t betray Peter- holy shit, there’s still that secrecy thing.”

“What am I going to do with ‘Spider-Man’s called Peter’?”

“Oh Jason, I’m so sorry.”

“Lace, I’m still here.” Tony announced.

“I’ll call you back later.” Lacey hung up and threw the phone on her bed, running her hand through her hair again. “I didn’t mean to lead you on.”

“No, I just thought we had something.”

“You’re one of my best friends Jason.” Lacey tried to cheer him up. “But that’s all. I’m so sorry.”

“No, I should have known – you never flirted with anyone at parties, I even watched you buy an anniversary card, I thought it was for your parents. But even that’s different now.”

“I just wanted to fit in. It’s a new country, I’d never been to school before – having one superhero Dad would be bad enough let alone two.”

“I understand. I’m sorry too. So when you say you have a job at your Dad’s company you mean,”

“Stark Industries, yes.

“Wow.”

“I know it’s a lot. I’ll explain it all when Katy gets back, I swear. Where’s Michael?”

“He left. He said this was something we had to sort on our own.”

“Did he think we were-?”

“No, he didn’t think there was anything going on. I never told anyone what I thought.”

“You won’t tell anyone about this will you?”

“What kind of friend do you think I am?” Jason sighed, still not happy.

“I really am sorry, Jason. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Tell me there’s nothing else you’re lying about.”

“I can’t.”

“What’s so bad that you can’t even tell _me_ about it? We’ve done everything together, what’s so different about this?”

“This isn’t just domestic – this is supernatural. Everything is ‘super’ something in my world. For my 19th birthday my Dad gave me a working heart and a holographic floor plan. My life is different to yours; anything else I have to say will overwhelm you.”

Jason was speechless for a moment. “A new heart?”

Lacey’s pulled down the neck of her shirt and removed the cover for the light in her chest – she and Tony had both known it would cause way too many problems. Jason was gobsmacked, having to reach out and touch it.

“Why?”

“I had a hole in my heart. Now I don’t.” Lacey explained. “Jason this is hard for me too, for all I know the press are outside my door, I don’t know how much I’m allowed to tell them or how much information my Dad released. And I can’t bare you looking at me like I’ve just murdered a child, okay?

“Are you one of them? Are you a hero too?”

Lacey took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“What do you do?”

“I can control shadows. If you have more than one shadow, it’s probably me.”

“Probably?”

“Who knows what’s out there?” Lacey shrugged. “Someone somewhere is making a man out of carrots.”

“Carrots? Really?”

“Well, no, probably not. But that’s beyond the point. There’s strange things out there, strange things we can’t even begin to comprehend. 500 years ago would we have expected that scientists could create a serum to enhance soldiers and create Captain America?”

“No, I’ve never thought of it that way. Then everything Tony Stark has created on top of that.”

“Isn’t technology phenomenal?”

“It really is. And you’ve been a part of that for your whole life?”

“It’s been a part of me. It’s been weird not to have an AI system for the past 3 years.”

“You have had a AI system for the past 3 years, Miss.” JARVIS spoke through the tablet.

“Sorry JARVIS, it’s been weird not to have an AI system throughout the whole house for the past 3 years.”

“Who the hell is JARVIS?” Jason asked, gawping at the tablet.

“He’s an AI system my Dad created. He’s like, uh,”

“Sir describes my programming as a ‘dog’s body’, miss.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“That’s definitely cool.” Jason mused.

“Thank you, Mr Turner.” JARVIS replied.

“I’m talking to a machine.”

“When he cracks out the sarcasm you’ll forget he’s a machine. He’s not as bad as Dummy though, how many times has Dad threatened to donate him to a city college?”

“948, to date, Miss. More so since you’ve been gone – he’s made an obscene amount of indigestible smoothies.” JARVIS explained.

“I get the sarcasm thing.” Jason chuckled.

“That wasn’t sarcasm. Dummy’s the first helper bot Dad made, but he’s developed a sense of emotion and tends to get attached. JARVIS is his best friend.” Lacey smirked.

“It is not possible for an artificial intelligence machine to neither have nor understand the concept of ‘friends’, Miss.”

“I’m not seeing the sarcasm but I’m noticing some bitterness.” Jason laughed.

"You know you keep a closer eye on Dummy than You."

"Because he's more likely to short-circuit his own wires."

"Defiance now, wow JARVIS has an emotional spectrum!" Jason teased. Lacey laughed.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool. It's actually really cool. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Jason."

"Oh, and there's loads of newspaper reporters and photographers outside."

"What? Why?"

"Because they want to hear from you directly."

"I need to call Dad."

"You're going to call Tony Stark. Wow."

"Don't start getting all excited."

"You know he's one of my idols."

"Yes but he's my _Dad_ \- that's weird." Lacey dialled back, though it had only been maybe 15 minutes since she hung up.

"Is Jason gone now?" Tony asked.

"No. Dad there's press outside."

"You've never handled press before have you?"

"Nope."

"What do you want to tell them?"

"Nothing more than you have! I don't see why they need my opinion on this."

"They want as much gossip as they can get, don't let them scare you honey."

"What's scared me before Dad?"

"Thor on the rampage."

"And that's what the press are like?"

"Less powerful, by a long way, but as inquisitive."

"If not more inquisitive."

“Lacey, you’ll be fine. They think this is news to you, they think you didn’t know – tell them they’re wrong, humiliated them.” Tony suggested.

“Okay.”

“Call me when you’re done.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” And Tony was gone.

“Okay, I have to go talk to them.”

“Why? Surely you can leave them alone?” Jason asked.

“No, they won’t leave till I talk. And Katy doesn’t know yet, we don’t need them talking to her before I can explain.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Nope, but we’ll have fun trying.” Lacey smirked.

“If you think it’s the right thing to do.” Jason let her go and she jogged down the stairs, flinging the door open and letting the photographers take their shots.

"Lacey, how do you feel about your father's revealing their secret?"

"It's never been a secret to me."

"It's not news to you?"

"No! The fact _I_ exist is news to you. I've known all of this."

"Do you have any powers or anything that'll make you an Avenger in the future?"

"I'm quite good at business; I might take a course in it at university, oh wait!"

"You've clearly inherited your father's sarcasm, what else did you inherit from him?"

"His eyes. I have his eyes, and his heart. But what's it matter to you?"

"Are you the future CEO of Stark Industries?"

"You'll know as soon as I do."

“If Mr Stark and Mr Rogers have kept this secret for so long, are there more important things they’ve kept from the public too? Can we still trust the Avengers?”

“This isn’t about the Avengers. This isn’t about trust or secrets. This is about two people who love each other, wanting to share their love with the world. I have never seen two people who look each other the way my Dad and Papa do, not in movies, not in fiction and not in real life. The fact you even _dare_ to question their loyalty now that they’ve decided to share something clearly so personal is just damn rude. I’m not relevant in this. This isn’t about me – this is about Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Not Iron Man or Captain America. Just two men and love. The World should see this as a step forward – the Avengers think you’re ready to handle not just the dangerous side of things but the personal ones. Heck, for all I know Thor’s about to declare his love for pop tarts and Clint will show you what a child he really is.” Lacey babbled.

“Is this just about relationships or is does this symbolise the greater integrity of the Avengers? Will global safety suffer?”

“ _How many times do I have to say this isn’t new?!_ ” Lacey screamed. “Their relationship isn’t new! They’ve not let any global catastrophe happen in the last 20 years of their relationship and it won’t happen in the next 20!”

“Do you think their relationship is stable enough to last 20 more years?”

“This isn’t even relevant! You’ve had enough from me; I’m not answering petty questions when even petty reporters as dim as you clearly know the answers.” Lacey spat. “Now if you don’t mind, I have finals next week.” Lacey bowed melodramatically and closed the door, still able to hear the booming questions of the press. Jason was waiting expectantly. "I can't handle the press."

“Did it go badly?”

“I don’t think it went well. I probably shouldn’t have called them petty. Or dim. I’ll get a condescending call from Mom later probably, Dad won’t mind, not sure how I’m going to get my lecture tomorrow.” Lacey mused. Jason rolled his eyes. “We can’t leave this house together, or they’ll assume we’re dating.”

“Wouldn’t you rather you were speculated to be dating me than ‘Peter’?”

“I’d rather be single to the paparazzi.”

“Okay.”

“When’s Katy getting back?”

“Any minute now.”

“Did she see the report?”

“Not as far as I’m aware.”

“So who got famous really quickly?” Katy’s voice squealed as she squeezed through the door, trying not to let the reporters in.

“Lacey’s-”

“It’s a long story. Go in the living room, I’ll be through in a minute.” Lacey interrupted Jason. Katy shrugged and did as she was told. “Let me do this.” She warned Jason.

“It’s only Katy, she won’t think it’s a big deal.”

“But it’s still my story to tell, pleas Jason, let me do this.”

“Whatever. How do we deal with them?” Jason nodded at the door.

“I’ll call my Dad again later; he’ll probably send some sort of threat or bribe or whatever he does best.” Lacey waved it off and went to sit with Katy. Jason sat on the arm chair opposite.

“What’ve you done?” Katy asked, seeming ready for the aforementioned long story.

“You’ve not seen the news recently, have you?”

“No, in the years you’ve known me have I _ever_ watched the news?”

“Okay. Well, you know the Avengers? Those American superheroes?”

“I’m not an idiot, I know who the Avengers are, how is this relevant?”

“Katy, it’s a delicate matter-”

“And I’m not a delicate person – just tell me.”

“Captain America and Iron Man are my fathers.”

“Wow, really? And the big deal is?”

“I have 2 Dads… they’re superheroes…”

“I have divorced parents, one’s a banker and the other’s a librarian. Most of our parents have jobs, your point is?”

“My Dad runs a multi-billion dollar business and is the 7th richest person in the world… my Pop was frozen in ice for 70 years because he can’t fly a plane… my Mom runs my Dad’s company… you’re not overwhelmed by this?”

“Am I supposed to be impressed?”

“Uh, no, I guess not.”

“Cool. Anything else?”

“I have a genetic mutation and an electro-magnet in my heart. So how was your day?”

“Good actually. Finals finished, thank god. I’m having three nights living on this sofa and I have a bottle of wine and vodka. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, sure.” Lacey laughed, so glad Katy was relaxed about the whole thing.

“I’ll go get some glasses.” Jason offered.

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe you’re related to superheroes and oh my gosh Black Widow is so hot, I mean like total girl crush oh em gee, I can’t believe you never told me. Okay I’m calm.” Katy squealed, calming and checking her texts and Jason returned with glasses. Lacey could only laugh. Katy clearly didn’t want to freak out in front of Jason.

“I’m going to go call my Dad.” Lacey left the pair of them to their alcoholic celebrations and left to talk to her Dad, waiting for a scolding from her Mom about the first interview that probably didn’t perceive her very well.

She grabbed the tablet and placed it on her dressing table, bringing a hologram out from the screen so she could flick through reports as they were being published and talk to Tony at the same time.

“You’re about as good with the press as I am. But more politely mouthed.” Tony shrugged, also flicking through reports as he changed the settings to UK so he got them as they appeared.

“It annoys me. I still don’t think they understand what this is all about.”

“Tony, remember what I said?” Steve’s small voice sounded off camera.

“For god’s sake, Steve, you do it – I’m not good at all the sentimentality stuff.” Tony shrugged, pulling Steve into shot.

“You’re more sentimental than you’d like to think, Dad.” Lacey smirked.

“I know! I saved Peter from some Doom bots the other day, I would never have done that under usual circumstances.”

“Doom bots? Is he okay? Why didn’t-”

“He’s fine Lace – they only report the bad things in Britannia – if we live it’s not news.”

“Can I…?” Steve asked.

“Yes. Just tell her.” Tony sighed, pushing his wheelie chair back so Steve could take full view.

“What you said Lacey, it was really sweet. I didn’t know you thought so highly of us and our relationship and I feel so guilty that we didn’t tell you about the engagement but there was no way we could do it one webcam.” Steve apologised.

“It’s cool Dad. Who proposed to who?”

“That softy of course.” Tony smirked, flashing the gold band on his finger.

“And I got one too.” Steve blushed, holding up his hand with matching ring.

“You guys! As long as I’m allowed to help plan. I’m allowed to help plan, right?”

“Pepper’s called that. Though I’m sure she’ll let you help. And I was wondering if you’d, uh, give me away, Lacey.” Tony stammered, scratching his beard awkwardly.

“Aaw!” Lacey cooed. “Dad you’re adorable, of course I will!”

“Tony, are you talking to her?”

“Yes, Pepper I am.”

“Have you told her what I said yet?” Pepper sounded stern. Lacey grimaced, preparing for a battering.

“You shouldn’t have told the press they were petty or dim.” Tony droned. “And Thor says thanks – he’s getting loads of free pop tarts.”

“Sorry Mom.” Lacey called, knowing Pepper wouldn’t leave yet. She appeared on screen.

“The press all think you’re a spoilt brat. Do you know how many baby photos I have to break out to rescue your public reputation?” She snapped.

“Damn, which ones? Not the one with chocolate sauce round my mouth and oil in my hair? I was young and I’d been left with Dad for the day, what did you expect?”

“No, it’s the really cute on of you and Steve in A&E on your birthday after the rock climbing incident, just to try and spike a little pity out of this.”

“Would it help at all to say I’ll probably be blocked into the house and I’ll have to study now?”

“ _You weren’t studying before_?” Pepper used her ‘you didn’t tell me this before?!’ voice that she usually used with Tony when he declared he’d been dying from something or other and hadn’t let her help.

“Of course I was!”

“We’ll talk later, young lady.” Pepper sighed, walking away.

Tony and Steve repressed giggles till the Potts-on-the-rampage was gone.

“I can’t believe you want me to give you away Dad, that’s so cute.” Lacey changed the topic completely.

“Who else am I going to get to give me away? Rhodey?”

“You have to make him wear his military gear, regardless to his part in the wedding.”

“He’s my best man, he wears what I tell him too and stands there blushing while I call him sexy – it’s my day, I’ll do as a please.” Tony smirked. Steve cleared his throat. “Our day, definitely our day.” Tony corrected, taking Steve’s hand and brushing his thumb over the cold metal band.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers had gone back to America the day after the graduation. Lacey had passed with the highest result in her class and she’d rescued her reputation with the press, even managing to stand and pose for pictures with Steve and Tony in her cap and cape. But they were only given ten minutes. Pepper, Peter and Clint all took enough pictures to cover the press anyway – they were all so proud and so excited that they didn’t stop snapping pictures and short videos. They all went out for dinner that night, all ending up drinking back at Lacey’s house with Jason and Katy.

Lacey had been packing ever since, waiting for the day when her flight would take her home, slowly finding things she hadn't missed that had been shoved in the back of drawers and lost behind wardrobes.

"Are you sure you couldn't open a branch of Stark in London?" Jason wondered in with his hands in his pockets.

"However much London is great, I miss New York."

"Do you really have to go?"

"I'm afraid I do."

"I don't know what I'll do - I don't have a job, we're selling up the house, I have nowhere to go."

"Why don't you come back with me? I'll need a PA when I have some of Stark."

“I don’t want to cheat my way in.”

“It’s not cheating – it’s all about who you know.”

"But my family,"

"We have so many private helicopters you could fly home every weekend."

"Really?"

"Dad likes having things with 'private' in the name. Almost as much as he likes having 'Stark' on everything he's made. And he has a lot of things with ‘private’ _and_ ‘Stark’ on them."

“Would he let me use one every weekend? It wouldn’t be every weekend, I mean, maybe once a month or birthdays and Christmas and stuff but you sure? Could you actually?”

“Yeah, I’m sure Mom and Dad won’t mind. Not that I need their permission. I can do what I want. Yeah, totally, I could make you CEO and they wouldn’t get a say. Okay, no you couldn’t be CEO.”

“Course you don’t. You sure you can hire people?”

“Even if I couldn’t, Dad would help you get a job. You’ve helped look after me when he didn’t have as much control as he’d like – he’s already taken a liking to you without even meeting you.”

“Tony Stark likes me?”

“Don’t start swooning again.”

“I will ask him for an autograph and you can’t stop me.”

“I will laugh in your face.”

“So will he, probably.”

“No, he’ll like you even more. He loves people that love him as much as he does.” Lacey chuckled.

Jason smiled. “Are you sure you could pull strings like that?”

“Daddy may love himself but I have him wrapped around my little finger. And I’d do anything for you Jase.”

“Thanks Lace.”

“What’re you guys planning?” Katy asked, coming in and leaning on the door frame.

“Jason’s coming back with me. We’re gonna go run Stark.” Lacey beamed, throwing her arm round Jason’s neck – suddenly very excited.

“The Industry, not the person.”

“Nope, that’s Mom’s job. Or attempt anyway.”

“You’re both going to the US? Couldn’t get me a short-cut to Hollywood, could you?” Katy smirked, slinking back to her room knowing Lacey, at least, would follow.

“You’ve got a degree, a sparkling resume, literally, I’m pretty sure you put glitter on that thing, you have a new flat and a leading role – you don’t need Hollywood.”

“It’s a small BBC drama thing.”

“It’s primetime Saturday night BBC One drama – they’ll love you.”

“It will lead to bigger and better things.”

“Most people are lucky to get jobs running around making tea after they leave Uni.”

“Shut up, you know how happy I was.”

“Yes, I do. There was bruising, over-excitableness, bouncing off the walls and complaining from the neighbours about the screaming.”

“The bruises healed within a week, we don’t need to worry about that again.”

“I’m sure your make-up department could cover it.” The girls laughed, met gazes and threw their arms around each other’s necks. “We’ll web chat all the time. You can have my tablet; it’s got twitter and everything.”

“I’ll miss you so much.” Katy began to get tearful.

“We won’t lose contact. I expect invites to all your premier’s okay?” Lacey welled up too.

“And I expect invites to all your Stark parties.”

“Wanna come to New York for a week?”

“Very much so.”

“I’ll book you a ticket. Are you sure you’ll be okay with all the Avengers stuff?”

“I thought I already told you I don’t give a shit.”

“After the phone call with Natasha, you just didn’t care anymore.”

“I’ll take a hug from the Captain and a high-five from the Hawk and I’m cool.”

“You’re so coming to the engagement party.”

.

When Lacey, Jason and Katy arrived, the party was in full swing. They tried to push through to the side door where Lacey knew they’d get in quicker.

There were hundreds of people, banners, balloons and a band playing ridiculously upbeat music.

“You guys okay if I go find my Dad?” Lacey asked.

“Yes, I see bar.” Katy smirked.

“I’ll keep her in line.” Jason promised.

“Come find me if you want to go to bed – I’ll tell you where your rooms are and the passcode for the elevator.”

“Passcode?” Jason laughed.

“Gotta take precautions when there’s this many people.” Lacey left them to it, finding her father’s posing for some photographer. She snuck up and photo-bombed the picture at the last second, throwing her arms round their necks and taking them both by surprise. She was impressed the photographer left as Steve grabbed her in a bear hug.

“You’re never going to a different country for three years again.”

“You saw me less than two weeks ago, Pop.”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay, I’ll just wriggle in here, that’s better.” Tony worked his way into the hug. “I second the never leaving again thing.”

“I missed you guys.” Lacey hugged them back and they just stood there, embracing each other. “I should probably go say hi to Mom.”

“You probably should.” Tony agreed and Steve let go.

“I’ll, uh, we’ll catch up later, yeah? This isn’t going on all night, right?” Lacey asked, gesturing to the party.

“You know what your Dad’s parties are like.” Steve smirked.

“Tomorrow then. I don’t care what you’re doing, what Fury or Coulson say – we’re having a catch up.” Lacey promised, scuttling away to find her Mom. Steve took a deep breath and wiped his moist eyes.

“Reunions are worse than goodbyes.”

“Most definitely.”

It didn’t take Lacey long to find Pepper – at gigs like this she’d always be with Happy, trying not to get involved until Tony was so hammered he needed to be escorted to bed and often parted with the Iron Man suit (Mark III was his favourite at parties). But she was chatting with Katy, quite engrossed in conversation, Happy just listening, Jason nowhere in sight.

“So when I was redecorating the living room, I found a really nice carpet, I mean it was beautiful and the texture was gorgeous but I just couldn’t get a couch to match!”

“No way.”

“There was one and it would have done but it wouldn’t have been right, y’know?”

“Totally, I hate it when you have a nice thing and nothing to go with it. Like when you buy shoes and you can’t find a dress to go with it?”

“Exactly. I got this really nice pair of stiletto heels once-”

“Hey guys,” Lacey interrupted. “Nice chat?”

“Yeah, you did not tell me how cool your Mom was?!”

“Sorry, I’ve been all muddled up with priorities for 3 years. So, hi Mom.”

“Hey honey.”

“I got a big hug from Papa.”

“Oh yeah.” Pepper pulled Lacey in close; her mind had been lost in shoes and interior decorating.

“Okay, I know this is forced, continue talking about colours and dresses without me.” Lacey sighed and walked away. There was a slight pause before they began complimenting each other’s dresses.

Lacey wanted to find Jason, making sure he wasn’t alone or disappeared because he got spooked by so many people of a different nationality that he didn’t know. She’d wondered round the room three times but only found him now – he was talking to her Mom’s PA, what was her name, Phoebe? They were deep in conversation and Lacey didn’t want to interrupt, so she went looking for Peter.

She spotted Tony and Steve making out in the designated ‘Steve and Tony’s making out spot’ (it even had a banner with lip stick kiss art on it), but she hadn’t seen Peter at all.

“I’ve been following you round for 5 minutes; do you ever stand still?” He breathed down her neck, hands on her hips and lips gently pressing against her ear.

“Peter!” She squealed, throwing her arms round his neck.

“I can’t believe you’re actually back. 3 years goes by quickly.”

“I’ve missed you.” Lacey breathed. She put one hand on his cheek and pulled him in close; kissing him for all the times they hadn’t kissed in those three years.

“Do we need to rent out Steve and Tony’s make-out corner?” Clint interrupted.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you and Nat went in.” Lacey teased.

“Can I borrow her for a minute, Peter?” Clint asked. Peter nodded and Clint and Lacey stepped to one side. “I got you something.”

“Clint, you shouldn’t have.”

“It’s a belated graduation present, okay? Just let me explain; since you were who knows how old I’ve bought or made you weapons. And you know I’m not very good at buying presents but I saw this and thought of you.”

It was a little tiny cupid cherub with a bow and arrow on a chain. Clint took it gently from the box and Lacey lifted her hair as he did it up for her.

"Clint, it's beautiful."

"I'm not very good at presents,"

"You are. I love this."

"And I have something to tell you."

"What? Is it bad? Is this to compensate?"

"No, no, it's quite good. Uh, I asked Nat out."

"What did she say?"

"We went out and oh my gosh, the Black Widow-"

"I don't want to know about your sex adventure."

"It was great."

"I don't care."

"That's a bit rude."

"I'd rather you told me you took her for a nice romantic dinner and a walk in the park."

"We went to a steak house and fought a mugger."

"It was Nat's idea wasn't it?"

"Suited me fine."

"You guys were made for each other."

"Thanks Lace. You talked to Pepper about Steve and Tony's wedding plans yet?"

"Damn it. I forgot. She probably has a file for it, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, loads of catalogues."

"Oooh, exciting."

"Nat made me promise not to get involved."

"She'd want a drive through in Vegas, wouldn't she?"

"No, she's not that bad. She said a small ceremony with just you guys."

"She's talked to you about wedding's?"

"Yeah."

"You're in Clint. Totally in."

"I don't think you're too far off." Clint nudged Lacey's stomach, pointing his head over at Peter, sitting lazily at the bar, glancing at them occasionally.

"I'm 22; I'm not getting married yet."

"Three years, two continents and you two have survived."

"Barely, sometimes."

"But you did."

"Spider-Man went on location for a bit."

"Cambridge needed it."

"The police shot him because they thought he was a burglar."

"But he was okay!"

"He had to hide in my wardrobe. I have to subtly wash blood out of my clothes."

"But you're back now."

"With that in mind, I might go create my own make-out corner in my room."

"No sex for 3 years - ouch."

"Aww you think we've not had sex for three years." Lacey laughed.

"You kinky sod."

"Thanks Clint."

"See you later." He laughed and disappeared into the sea of people. Lacey went and tapped Peter on the shoulder and sat on his lap. His face lit up.

"And what do you say to go finding our own kissing area?" She smirked.

“Give it a few more hours then we can slip away without anyone missing us.”

“They’ll know exactly where we are.” Lacey giggled. “It’ll keep them entertained. Dad will tell them we’re playing strip Scrabble or something. Because he’s imaginative like that.”

“I think I could manage a bit of stripping, maybe save the Scrabble for another day.” Peter smirked, pecking Lacey’s lips and wrapping his arms around her. “There’s a man over there that has been watching you since you started talking to Clint.” Lacey glanced at where Peter had pointed.

“That’s just Jason.”

“With your Mom?”

“I think they’re waiting for me. Off we go.” Lacey grabbed his hand and dragged Peter behind her.

“Do I need to come?”

“I might lose you again.”

“No you won’t. This will be about work, and you’re going to have a hell of a lot of work with this and the Avengers.”

“Pete, I’m not sure about the-”

“You said 3 years and you’d do it. And it’s been 3 years. C’mon, you’ve got a great-”

“Shut up, the press are still about.” Lacey hushed him. “I wasn’t dismissing it, just considering putting it off until everything at Stark settles down. I’ll only be a minute with Mom, then we’ve got the whole evening, kay? Though I should probably go say hi to Bruce, Thor and Nat.”

“Your Mom is still waiting.”

“Oh yeah.” Lacey skipped off to go meet her and Peter followed loyally.

“I don’t want to make tonight about work, but I know you two are keen to know what you’ll be doing come Monday morning.” Pepper explained.

“You say ‘keen’…” Lacey jeered. Pepper ignored her. Jason smirked.

“You’ll both be working for me – Stark is a huge industry and me and Phoebe can’t handle all of it. It’ll be small jobs at first but it’s very good work for people your age and it’ll pay off your debts inside a year Jason, we’ll sort out your health care and details Monday morning – get you registered for everything.”

“Thank you Miss Potts.”

“Pepper’s, fine.”

“Can I call you Mom?” Lacey asked cheekily.

“No you can’t, _you_ can call me Miss Potts.” Pepper smirked.

“Whatever.” Lacey sighed.

“Thank you Pepper.” Jason laughed.

“I look forward to working with you both.” Pepper nodded her head and smiled courteously. “And this will be the last party for a while, so enjoy it while it lasts.”

“See you later, Mom.” Pepper wondered off and Lacey turned to Jason.

“I’m going to go talk to Phoebe again.” Jason pointed behind him.

“You two are getting on well.”

“She’s really nice. She was giving me loads of advice on how to manage being new in the office and stuff.”

“Get in there, buddy.” Lacey winked.

“Come off it.”

“I’ll see you later.” She laughed. Jason hugged her quickly and headed back for Phoebe.

“Someone’s found a friend.” Peter muttered, wrapping his arms around Lacey from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"He's settled in faster than I thought."

"He seems like a good guy."

"He's a sweetheart. Now where were we?" Lacey turned to place her arms round Peter's neck and press her forehead against his.

"About here I think."

"So, I've not drunk enough to make this a good party. ‘Cause I can buy alcohol now."

"Drinks on you then."

" _First round_ on me."

"Fine by me." Peter laughed. Lacey went and bought the drinks and they sat at the bar as they downed them in one.

Peter grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, where the music was slowing down and people were beginning to thin out and leave. They stood swaying, lost in the world of each other and losing track of time, how many songs had passed and how many people were leaving. They were so content just to hold each other, just dancing.

“Aren’t you two the cutest?” Tony interrupted, the track drew to a close and Lacey lifted her head from Peter’s shoulder, noticing everyone had gone and the time.

“Sorry, uh,” Lacey stammered – she’d been bridging on falling asleep. She’d been flying all day and it was around 5am. And that still made it midnight in New York.

“I think someone needs to be heading up to bed.” Steve suggested.

“I’m 22; you can’t tell me when I have to go to bed.”

“I’m your father; I can do what I like.” Steve smirked.

“And I own the tower! Beddy bies sweetie pie.” Tony chirped.

“And what if I say no?” Lacey laughed.

“I’ll blast AC/DC in your ear at 7am tomorrow morning.” Tony threated.

“No, let’s go to bed. Because AC/DC in _your_ ear at 7am tomorrow morning is AC/DC in _my_ ear at 7am tomorrow morning.” Peter jumped.

“Haha, good boyfriend. We’ve been training him well.” Tony patted Peter’s head patronisingly, but he struggled to reach his shaggy hair. Lacey raised one eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

“C’mon, you look like you’re about to fall over anyway.” Peter gently pulled her.

“Night Lace.” Steve called.

“We’ll do that ‘catch up’ thing tomorrow, I swear.”

“Go get some sleep sweetheart.” Pepper joined in.

“I’m going! I’m going.”

Lacey turned to the stairs but Peter pulled her towards the lift.

"You wouldn't make it past the 7th floor." He laughed. As they got back to their room, Lacey's pyjamas were waiting on her bed. She stripped off her dress and changed into them. She curled up under the covers and closed her eyes. Peter joined her a few minutes later and she couldn't help but smile - she'd missed sleeping curled up with Peter, with his arm draped over her waist and his warmth surrounding hers. She'd really missed her family. But they were back now.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next instalment (Steve and Tony's wedding *squee* :D) will hopefully be up November first. It'll be longer than this but shorter than Her Dad's Eyes. Thanks guys xx
> 
> EDIT: Let's revise 1st/Nov - I've started NaNoWriMo early so I'm really behind. Sorry :(


End file.
